A Midnight Visitor
by Aya Yuugi
Summary: It's Amelia's birthday and she can't sleep due to her raging feelings. She decides to take a walk in the gardens and comes upon an unexpected visitor. AZ -ONESHOT- COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Okay....REALLY not that great....I think I'm getting- WAIT! I CAN THINK? Ahem anyways, I think I'm getting better at this writing thing...Enjoy?  
  
---  
  
  
Amelia stared out from her balcony in her white gown with the puffy sleeves. The night seemed to sing to her, songs of a sad tune. She was upset, although she tried so hard to forget it. She tried to forget everything. Him most of all. She sighed and took in the night air as a tear rolled down her face, "Why...can't I just forget you? Why...can't you just leave my heart to sleep in it's bloody grave?" She knew why. It was her nineteenth birthday.  
  
Her eyes closed then opened again and she took into the air. She needed an adventure of some kind, her heart needed it. She smiled softly at the royal gardens and took her landing there. It was dark but the light of the full moon was shining enough to illuminate the beautiful parts of the garden, like the fountain in the middle and the entrance to the maze. Now this caught her eye. She'd ran the maze many times but never in the dark. She walked in and began her adventure. It may not have been like beating up evil bandits or taking on a powerful overlord but it was good enough. She heard an extra set of footsteps behind her and she halted, turning seeing a figure, but unable to make out the face her voice grew into a shaky whisper, "How did you get onto the palace grounds?"  
  
But the figure didn't answer her. It crossed it arms and stood there. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" she demanded. She was too afraid to cast a lighting spell but she developed a small plan, "Lighting!" She heard it grunt and she took off through the maze as she thought to her self, "Right, left, left, straight, left again, right, left, right, straight." she then lost her footing and tripped. She gasped and got back up, running as hard as she could.  
  
She felt him, whoever he was, closing in on her. Who was he and why was he following her? It didn't matter, all that mattered was that she had to get away. Now. She had to lead him away from the palace, away from her father. She picked up speed and cast a levitation spell, using it to leap over the hedge wall. She looked back, he was still right on her tail. Why was he doing this, couldn't he make it simple and just tell her who he was! He threw something and it tripped her but she didn't fall a strong pair of arms caught her. It was him, "Let go of m-"  
  
He'd caught up with her. He laughed in his mind. He couldn't do it aloud because on the recieving end of his lips were hers. Zelgadis figured he had to shut her up some how and this seemed the most logical and non-violent way. Not that he would have chosen a violent way. Never. He prodded her mouth with his toungue and pulled away smirking in satisfaction, "That was very rude. We've known each other for years and you don't recognize me?"  
  
Her eyes widened, 'That voice...it's...' "You?!" she blushed deeply, "What has come over you! Why didn't you ju-" he kissed her again, more possesively this time. He explored her taste, it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever tasted. He loved it.  
  
She pulled away, "Why...didn't you just tell me it was you... I waited all this time and you pick now of all times!!!" tears ran down her face.   
  
His voice came out soft, "I'm sorry... I thought that I had a great lead. It took so long, I was so sure it was the one and then...nothing happened, it was a dead end. Then I realized...that I needed to see you. I realized that that was what kept me on my feet during my pursuit, that's why I was able to keep going. We ran into each other every year and I looked forward to it. Seeing your bright smile, it...made me...happy, it gave me hope that maybe you could love me." he blushed at this. "Wow...that was..."  
  
"Very forward..." she coughed blushing.  
  
He looked at her again, "In any case, I'm not going back. I'm staying here with you."  
  
She blushed again and his lips took hers once more. This time she could return his sweet candy-like kisses. She pulled away and hugged him, "I...love you..."  
  
He smiled and planted a gentle kiss on her neck, "Me too."   
  
She blushed, in the heat of their passionate her slip had fallen half way off her shoulders. Without warning he pulled it up and wrapped his cape around her. Picking her up he flew to what she pointed to as her bedroom and set her down, "There's a room down the hall, just make yourself at home in there."  
  
He kissed her, "Why don't I just stay in here?"  
  
She blinked, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Silly fool, not like that." he laughed, "Just to sleep."  
  
She smiled, "All right." She walked to her bed and crawled under the covers.   
  
He smiled, sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes, "This feels..."  
  
"Like we're married."  
  
He turned and crawled under the covers and took hold of her hands, "Goodnight, Amelia."  
  
"Goodnight, Zelgadis..." she smiled.  
  
---  
  
AN: WOOT. 


End file.
